The invention concerns a drum cutter-loader machine for working mine seams, especially thin mine seams while located close to the face conveyor in the winning zone; the machine consisting of discrete units that include a gantry-like casing which overlies the face conveyor and engages a guide bar which extends over the machine's travel path at the stow side, the machine also being provided with vertically-adjustable drum cutter support arms which lie somewhat above the face conveyor's face-side wall.
German Pat. Specification No. 2 113 399 discloses drum cutter-loaders of this kind which are located within the winning zone. Such machines are supported at the bottom of the trench by means of a runner adapted to be operated by means of an adjustable reducing valve, and move on their own track which is located near the face-side wall of the face conveyor and engage, by way of an extension of the casing, with a guide bar for the face conveyor located on the stow side. The drive wheel sprocket and two chain-reversing sprockets of the machine winch are housed within the extension of the casing which straddles across the face conveyor. These sprockets are located above the side wall at the stow side in the plane of the chain which is stretched out over the length of the longwall face.
German Pat. Specification No. 1 060 921 discloses a drum cutter-loader having a pivot at both ends which overhangs the machine frame. The pivot is parallel to the floor and perpendicular to the direction of machine movement. A support arm is attached to each pivot and moved by means of a pressure cylinder, each such arm carrying a cutter drum. The arm having on the stow side--i.e. on the arm side remote from the cutter drum--a driving motor which is mounted parallel to the pivot and which bears on the said pivot at the end remote from the support arm.